


Tropen

by callisto24



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 13:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2852654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callisto24/pseuds/callisto24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Urlaub im Süden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tropen

Es hatten die Tropen sein müssen, keine Frage. Und letztendlich waren sie es auch, kamen zumindest der Vorstellung nahe, die sich in seinem Verstand festgesetzt hatte. Es gab Palmen und das Meer war so blau, dass es unecht aussah. Der Strand fast weiß, als lachte er aus einem Poster auf ihn herab, oder vielleicht auch über ihn. Zwischen den Zehen spürte er keinen Sand, hatte zu viel Angst, dass der heiß genug war, um seine Fußsohlen zu verbrennen. Oder vor dem Getier, dass sich darin tummelte, erpicht darauf, ihn in die Zehen zu zwicken. All das Gedanken, die er sich vor seiner Abreise nicht überlegt hatte, die ihn erst nach und nach einholten, während die Wirklichkeit den Traum besiegte. Auch wenn das Meer, das einem Traum entsprungen schien, am Horizont mit dem Blau des Himmels verschmolz, und dessen leises Plätschern jeden Cent wert war, den er für diesen Urlaub springen ließ.  
Denn hinein ging er nicht. Sooft er auch davon geträumt hatte, warme Wellen Salzwasser über seine Füße fließen zu sehen, in den weichen Sandboden einzusinken, sich nach einer Muschel zu bücken, die durch das klare Wasser deutlich zu erkennen war, begriff er doch, dass es fahrlässig wäre, das Risiko einzugehen. Auch wenn er sich in den Ferien befand, hatte er seinen Verstand nicht zuhause gelassen, hörte auf Warnungen, las Schilder und erinnerte sich an Dokumentationen über giftige Quallen, über Fische, die sich im Sand eingruben und nur darauf warteten, dass jemand auf sie trat. Oder über all die anderen Seeungeheuer, die in Breitengraden wie diesen auf ihre Opfer lauerten. Oh nein, so dumm war er nicht.

Natürlich enttäuschte es, dass er nicht auf das karibische Blau zu rannte, es um Füße, Knie und Hüften spürte, bevor er ganz darin eintauchte. Doch erinnerte er sich, dass die Einheimischen ebenfalls nicht dumm genug waren, ihr Leben oder ihre Gesundheit zu riskieren, indem sie im Ozean planschten. Denn Einheimische gab es tatsächlich, sogar hier in diesem Ferienparadies. Zeigten sich allerdings verhältnismäßig selten. Hatten vielleicht besseres zu tun, oder waren angehalten, den Gästen nicht die Ferienlaune zu trüben. Denn so viel weiße Haut wie in dieser Ansiedlung von Strandhäusern, hatte er das letzte Mal in einem Dorf auf dem Land gesehen. Nicht einmal die Vorstadt wirkte derart trostlos.  
Touristen waren es hier, die unter sich blieben, die in dem Schwimmbad, das luxuriös und frei von Getier und Geziefer war, ungehemmt johlten und kreischten. Die sich bereits am Vormittag betranken und am Nachmittag an den Bars lungerten, voluminöse Cocktails aus Kokosnüssen schlürften, welche mit ihren Schirmen und Fruchtspießen garniert ins Auge sprangen.  
Er hatte nicht darüber nachgedacht, in welcher Gesellschaft er seinen Urlaub verbringen werde. Schon gar nicht war er darauf gekommen, dass ihn die anderen Gäste deprimierten. Selbst wenn er im Schwimmbad seine Bahnen zog und hin und wieder einen sehnsüchtigen Blick in Richtung Ozean warf, kam es ihm vor, als störte deren Lautstärke, deren Lebenslust seinen Frieden. Erinnerten ihn daran, dass es etwas anderes gewesen war, was er sich insgeheim vorgestellt hatte. Dass er seit seiner Ankunft, vielleicht bereits zuvor, an die Geschichten seiner Kindheit dachte, in denen ein Erzähler gegen den Stamm der Palme lehnte, die sich im Wind bog. In der er als Freibeuter über das Meer gereist kam. In denen von Schiffen und Abenteuern berichtet wurde, von Schätzen und einsamen Inseln.  
Nun, die Insel hatte er nun vor sich, deren Boden unter sich. Aber von Einsamkeit konnte keine Rede sein. Eher von einem lukrativen Geschäft, einem Lockruf, der sich an Bewohner der nördlichen Halbkugel richtete, die, ausgehungert nach Sonnenschein, Flüge und Geldverlust für in Ordnung befanden, wenn sie im Gegenzug ihren Traum eines praktisch vertraglich garantierten angenehmen Klimas verwirklichten. Wenn auch nur für ein paar Wochen, oder auch wenige Tage.  
Tatsächlich glaubte er inzwischen, dass eines der Geheimnisse der Anziehungskraft tropischer Urlaube in der begrenzten Zeit lag. Denn alleine sich vorzustellen, Monate, vielleicht Jahre hier zu verbringen, war unvorstellbar. Mehr noch, er befürchtete, dass der Traum sich in diesem Fall in einen Albtraum verwandelte.  
Es war eine Sache, mit trüben Gedanken im Schwimmbecken zu hängen, eine andere, wenn man trotz der Hitze, der Schwüle, der immer gleich bleibenden Temperatur gezwungen war, einer Tätigkeit nachzugehen, vielleicht sogar seinen Lebensunterhalt verdienen musste. Nicht ausschlafen zu dürfen, sondern sich in die Vertikale zu quälen, von Schatten zu Schatten zu hetzen, ohne Kühlung zu finden.

Vincent fuhr sich durch das aschblonde Haar, das längst wieder einen Schnitt vertragen konnte. Er war sich sicher, dass es auch hier Baustellen gab. Doch beim besten Willen konnte er sich nicht vorstellen, dass jemand fähig war, einen Stein auf den anderen zu setzen, Messungen anzustellen, Berechnungen und schlichtweg gute Arbeit zu leisten, während ihm das Gehirn in der Sonne schmolz. Dabei liebte er es für gewöhnlich, dabei mitzuhelfen, ein Gebäude zu errichten, etwas Neues zu schaffen, mit seinen Händen und seiner Kraft eine Spur zu hinterlassen, die noch lange sichtbar sein würde. Selten unterlief ihm ein Fehler, er kannte sich aus mit Konstruktion und Statik, korrigierte rechtzeitig, nahm seine Tätigkeit ernst. Aber der bloße Gedanke, auf dieser Insel ein Haus zu errichten, ermüdete ihn. Auch wenn seine Augen weit genug geöffnet waren, um zu begreifen, dass genau das fehlte. Feste, sichere Häuser. Gebäude, die Stürme ertrügen, Monsun, vielleicht Überschwemmungen. Die Klimaanlagen enthielten, Komfort boten und Lebensqualität.  
Nicht die Hütten, die er von weitem gesehen hatte. Vor denen Kinder in ihrem Spiel innehielten, um dem Bus zuzujubeln, der die Touristen vom Flughafen in zu den Strandwohnungen kutschierte. Kinder, die nie einen Fuß in die abgeschottete Ferienanlage setzten. Ebenso wenig wie in den Ozean, letzteres der Beweis für ihre Klugheit. Oh ja, Vincent hatte andere gesehen, genauer Touristen, die sich in Schmerzen wanden, die schnell und diskret abtransportiert wurden, ausgeflogen mit einem Hubschrauber, der für diese Fälle bereitstand. Für Gäste, die nicht begriffen, dass der Ozean kein Schwimmbad war.  
All das hob nicht unbedingt seine Laune. Ja, er musste es zugeben, er war frustriert. Trotz Sonne, Meer, Strand und Palmen verdunkelte sich sein Gemüt mit jedem Tag. Und auch sonst – das gestand er sich selbst gelegentlich ein – glich er nicht unbedingt einem Sonnenschein. Aber letztendlich hatte er doch erwartet, wenigstens in seinem Urlaub die ständige schlechte Stimmung beiseitelegen zu können. Doch so war das wohl mit den langgehegten Wünschen, mit Träumen, die am Leben und in Gang hielten. Manchmal zerplatzten sie wie Seifenblasen oder schlimmer noch - stellten sich als leere Fantasiegebilde heraus, die mit der Realität nicht Schritt halten konnten.

Vincent seufzte und gab dem Bedürfnis nach, sich aus der Hitze in die klimatisierte Hotelhalle zu begeben. Sein Weg führte ihn am Restaurant- und Wellness-Bereich vorbei und umgehend zur Bar, die bereits mittags öffnete. Als er auf die Uhr sah, war die Cocktailstunde längst erreicht, auch wenn die Sonne noch keine Anstalten unternahm, zu sinken. Ein weiterer Punkt auf seiner Liste der Gründe, warum ihm dieser Urlaub aufs Gemüt schlug. Wer hielt es schon aus, praktisch den größten Teil des Tages in grellem Licht zu verbringen.  
Er schob die Sonnenbrille in sein Haar, rieb sich die juckenden Augen, setzte sich auf den Barhocker und betrachtete die Flaschen. Die meisten Aufschriften waren ihm unbekannt und auf klassische Importware hatte er keine Lust. Kanadischen Whiskey konnte er auch zuhause trinken.  
"Überraschen Sie mich", sagte er, ohne den Barkeeper anzusehen.  
Der war die Aufforderung offensichtlich gewohnt, denn er begann umgehend damit, Flaschen zu schwenken, Eiswürfel zum Klappern zu bringen und einen silbernen Cocktailshaker kunstfertig zu bedienen.  
Was er dann in das hohe Glas kippte, spiegelte die Farbe des Meeres. Eine Scheibe Ananas am Rand vervollständigte das Bild.  
Vincent - eher der unkomplizierte Trinker - begutachtete das Werk skeptisch, schnupperte daran, bevor er nippte. Seine Augen sprangen auf und er nickte.  
"Gut, nicht wahr?", fragte der Barkeeper und Vincent sah auf. "Sehr gut", antwortete er automatisch, bevor er den Mann einer genaueren Musterung unterzog. Tatsächlich sah der blendend aus, und das sollte ihn nicht überraschen. Sicher achtete das Hotel auf die Einstellung äußerlich anziehenden Personals, insbesondere wenn dieses als Blickfang hinter dem Tresen Tage und Nächte zubrachte.  
Sein Haar war dunkel und lang, zurückgebunden, seine Züge exotisch, auch wenn Vincent seine Herkunft beim besten Willen nicht einordnen konnte. Braungebrannt war er wie jeder, der hier länger als zwei Urlaubswochen verweilte, schlank und groß. Die weißen Shorts und das hellblaue Hemd, das er weit genug offen trug, um einen Teil seiner Brust zu offenbaren, schmeichelten ihm. Vincent starrte wohl etwas zu lange, denn die interessant geschwungenen Lippen formten sich zu einem Lächeln.  
"Mein Rezept", gab der Barkeeper an. "Ich habe versucht, die Insel einzufangen, das Meer und den Wind.  
"Ist gelungen", sagte Vincent, klang in seinen eigenen Ohren etwas heiser, räusperte sich. "Ich hatte befürchtet, dass der Drink süß ist, aber das trifft nicht zu."  
"Nur ein Spritzer Likör", nickte der Barkeeper. "Genug, um die Farbe zu vertiefen, nicht genug, um den Gaumen zu verkleben."  
"Ist sicher ein Hit." Vincent räusperte sich erneut.  
Der Barkeeper lächelte wieder. "Eduard", stellte er sich vor.  
"Vincent", murmelte Vincent als Antwort.  
"Freut mich." Eduard lehnte sich ein wenig nach vorne. "Ich habe den Eindruck als entspräche der Urlaub nicht ganz Ihren Vorstellungen. Liege ich richtig?"  
Vincent sah ihn verdutzt an. "Nun", sagte er gedehnt, unschlüssig, was er antworten sollte.  
Eduard zuckte mit den Schultern. "Barkeeper", sagte er erklärend. "Als erstes lernt man, in den Gästen zu lesen." Er lächelte entwaffnend und eine Strähne löste sich, fiel ihm in die Stirn.  
"Wären Sie eine junge Frau, hätte ich noch etwas Kokossahne beigemischt, auf Wunsch Schokoladensirup. Bei Ihnen allerdings wusste ich sofort, was Sie wollten."  
Wider Willen lächelte Vincent. "Bin ich so durchschaubar?"  
Erneut zuckte Eduard mit den Schultern. "Zumindest für mich", gab er zu, ein wenig verlegen. "Außerdem habe ich Ihre Blicke gesehen, wenn die sich auf den Horizont richteten."  
"Was - wann?"  
Eduard legte den Kopf schief, strich das in sein Gesicht fallende Haar zurück. "Überall", sagte er. "Am Strand, am Schwimmbad, im Palmenhain."  
"Hm." Vincent runzelte die Stirn. "Und was verraten Ihnen meine Blicke?"  
Eduard nickte nachdenklich. "Dass Sie sich etwas anderes vorgestellt haben."  
Vincent atmete aus. "Kommt das so selten vor?"  
"Nein." Eduard schüttelte den Kopf. "Da besteht immer ein Unterschied zwischen Wunschtraum und der Wirklichkeit. Es ist einfach, den Ozean aus der Ferne zu lieben. Aus der Nähe, wenn er tote Quallen und Plastiktüten anspült, zeigt sich ein anderes Bild als auf den Werbepostern."  
"Das ist wohl wahr", nickte Vincent. "Aber ich weiß nicht, ob es daran liegt. Nicht nur zumindest."  
"Dann wären die Hitze, die gut genährten und für einen Europäer riesigen Insekten", fuhr Eduard fort. "Gifte in Pflanzen und Tieren, Krankheiten, Sonnenbrand und irgendwann die Langeweile."  
"Okay, ich habe verstanden." Vincent hob entschuldigend beide Hände. "Ich weiß, als Tourist tauge ich nicht viel. Zu meiner Verteidigung kann ich nur anführen, dass ich außerhalb meines Urlaubs schlechte Laune verbreite."  
Eduard lachte. "Ehrlich gesagt, ziehe ich ein wenig jahreszeitbedingte Schwermut der hyperaktiven Zerstörungswut anderer vor, die glauben, sich auf Reisen all das erlauben zu dürfen, was sie sich sonst verbieten. Ungeachtet derer, die dann die Folgen ausbaden."  
"Verstehe." Vincent lächelte zurück.  
"Das weiß ich." Eduard schien plötzlich ernst. "Mein Eindruck ist der, dass Sie nicht zufrieden sind mit dem, was ihnen die Branche bietet. Dass sie ein wenig hinter die Kulissen sehen wollen, vielleicht mehr von der Insel kennenlernen."  
Vincent leckte sich über die Lippen. "Ich bin nicht sicher. Dass es so schwül ist, kaum auszuhalten, besser gesagt, treibt mich immer wieder in den Schatten, in die Nähe des Wassers und in den Bereich einer Klimaanalage wie hier. Traurig aber wahr. Meine Energie reicht nicht aus, um mich durch die Hitze zu quälen."  
Eduard nickte. "Nur, so geht es jedem. Den Menschen, die hier leben, die hier geboren sind, ebenso wie Gästen und Zugereisten."  
"Stimmt wohl", gab Vincent zu. "Vielleicht stellt man sich nur vor, dass die Toleranz extremen Temperaturen gegenüber angeboren und somit höher oder entsprechend niedriger ist. Weil es so einfacher ist und man nicht mehr darüber nachdenkt. Aber letztendlich sind die Unterschiede wohl doch nicht so groß."  
"Wer weiß? Auf jeden Fall muss sich jeder überwinden", murmelte Eduard. "Ob du nun auf der Insel geboren bist, oder im hohen Norden, in diese Art schwüler Hitze begeben sich die Wenigsten gerne. Vor allem in den Zeiten, in denen stechwütige Insekten ihr Unwesen treiben."  
Vincent verdrehte die Augen. "An die hab ich gar nicht gedacht."  
Eduard lachte leicht. "Das liegt daran, dass auf dem Gelände hier überall Fallen stehen. Mit manchen Gerüchen lassen sie sich auch verjagen, wenngleich das weniger sicher ist, als elektronische Fallen oder Lockstoffe."  
Vincent rieb sich über das Gesicht. "Alles klar. Ehrlich gesagt überzeugt mich das alles nur noch mehr davon, in der Anlage zu bleiben." Er wich dem Blick seines Gegenübers aus. "Auch wenn ich nicht stolz darauf bin. Ich habe nicht einmal geahnt, dass ich eine solche Panik schiebe. Vor Malaria, Vergiftungen, weißen Haien ..."  
Nun lachte Eduard lauter. "Mit Haien ist hier nicht viel los, das kann ich dir versichern."  
Vincent beäugte ihn skeptisch. "Werden die nicht auch irgendwie abgehalten, verjagt, keine Ahnung?"  
Eduard schüttelte immer noch lachend den Kopf. "Nicht hier. Da musst du eine andere Insel im Auge haben."  
Vincent blinzelte. "Aber niemand geht hier schwimmen. Wie ist das mit den Kindern? Kinder spielen doch gerne im Wasser?"  
Eduard wurde ernst, schüttelte wieder den Kopf. "Wir brauchen keine Haie, um unseren Kindern zu erklären, dass es gefährlich ist, ins Wasser zu gehen. Aber es gibt Buchten, an denen gefischt wird. Allerdings nicht in der Nähe der Gäste. Die bestehen auf den ungestörten Meeresblick. Der sollte nicht vom Anblick der Menschen getrübt werden, die arbeiten."  
Vincent runzelte die Stirn, sah sich um. "Ich sehe hier aber genug Leute arbeiten, Anwesende eingeschlossen."  
Eduard zuckte mit den Schultern. "Personal zählt nicht. Wir existieren, um den Aufenthalt zu erleichtern. Inselbewohner erfüllen keinen Zweck."  
"Na ich weiß nicht recht." Vincent verzog den Mund und Eduard senkte den Blick. "Und ich sollte nicht so reden", gab er zu. "Vor allem nicht einem Gast gegenüber." Er atmete aus. "Keine Ahnung, was heute mit mir los ist. Aber eine Beschwerde könnte ich Ihnen nicht übelnehmen."  
"Beschwerde?" Vincent verschluckte sich an seinem Getränk. "Um Himmels willen, fällt mir nicht ein. Seine Meinung wird man wohl noch äußern dürfen."  
Eduard hob vorsichtig den Blick, lächelte entschuldigend. "Passiert mir sonst nicht. Entweder steht ein Sturm bevor oder irgendetwas an Ihnen löst meine Zunge."  
Vincent biss sich auf die Unterlippe, um nicht zu lachen. "Ich hoffe nicht, dass ich eine zungenlösende Wirkung verbreite. Das erinnert mich an Foltermethoden aus Wildwest Filmen."  
"An was?" Eduard runzelte die Stirn. "Wie auch immer." Er lehnte sich ein klein wenig vor. "Ich vermute ohnehin, dass es ein Sturm sein wird."  
Vincent hob die Augenbrauen. "Dann ändert sich das Wetter hier doch? Ich dachte, es bliebe das Jahr über sonnig und heiß."  
Eduard schüttelte den Kopf. "Während des Monsuns wird lediglich die Anlage geschlossen. Zu dieser Jahreszeit gibt es lediglich Schauer, schneller vorbei als sie begonnen haben. Trotzdem ist es besser, man kann sich für den Moment unterstellen."  
"Interessant." Vincent nahm einen weiteren Schluck, fühlte Eduards Augen auf sich.  
"Was ist los?", fragte er und Eduard senkte rasch den Blick. "Nichts", murmelte er.  
"Hm." Vincent starrte ihn nun seinerseits an, fuhr mit den Fingern über das beschlagene Glas vor ihm. "Sie haben mich am Strand gesehen. Ich löse Ihre Zunge. Sie haben mir einiges voraus."  
Er sah zu, wie Eduard den Kopf tiefer senkte, ihm weitere, lange Strähnen ins Gesicht fielen, in weichen Wellen über die Haut glitten.  
Eduard nahm ein Tuch und ein Glas, begann es zu polieren. Schließlich zuckte es um seinen Mundwinkel. "Es liegt wohl daran, dass Sie anders sind. Anders als die üblichen Touristen, die ich gewohnt bin."  
"Weil ich allein hier bin", stellte Vincent fest.  
Nun sah Eduard doch auf. "Das ist es nicht." Er presste kurz die Lippen zusammen. "Auch wenn wir keine Adresse für Single-Urlaub sind, kommt es doch vor, dass der eine oder andere versucht, seine Ruhe zu haben. Oder auch jemanden kennenlernen möchte."  
Seine Augen verengten sich, als er Vincent erneut musterte. "Auch wenn ich mir bei Ihnen nicht sicher bin." Er lachte verlegen. "Und das kommt selten vor. Ich hatte ja bereits erwähnt, dass es mit meiner Menschenkenntnis nicht so schlecht bestellt sei."  
Vincent lachte ebenfalls und dann war er es, der sich nach vorne lehnte.  
"Das ist es also", meinte er. "Das Geheimnis, das mich umgibt."  
Stimmte das? Wirkte Eduard nun tatsächlich verlegen? Vincent begann, sich zu amüsieren.  
"Das wird es wohl sein", nickte Eduard trotzdem. "Ich komme nicht dahinter. Zuerst dachte ich an eine Bürotätigkeit, in Richtung Buchhalter." Er räusperte sich. "Aber dann wurde mir klar, dass Sie dafür zu sportlich wirken. Auch zu abgehärtet, was die Witterung angeht."  
"Ich habe viel auf Baustellen zu tun", gab Vincent zu. „Da muss man bei jedem Wetter auf Achse sein." Er atmete aus. "Man sollte meinen, dass ich extreme Temperaturen gewohnt bin. Aber die Vorstellung hier auf der Insel auch nur zehn Minuten auf einem Dach zu verbringen, besitzt nicht viel Verlockendes."  
"Verstehe." Eduard nickte langsam und doch gesellte sich etwas Neues in seinen Blick, etwas anderes, fast Lauerndes. Auch wenn es Vincent fern lag, Gespenster zu sehen. Dennoch reagierte er. "Was?"  
Eduard schüttelte den Kopf. "Mir war da nur ein Gedanke gekommen. Aber ich glaube nicht, dass ich da eine Chance besitze." Er lächelte, wirkte plötzlich nervös.  
"Was? Worum geht es denn?" Vincent konnte ihm nicht folgen.  
Eduard biss sich auf die Unterlippe, senkte den Blick zum Tresen und begann mit seinem Tuch nun diesen zu polieren.  
Er zuckte mit den Schultern. "Es gibt wenig ausgebildete Fachkräfte hier. Wer einmal geht, kommt nicht mehr zurück. Und die aus dem Ausland bleiben nur, bis sie eine Ferienanlage wie die hier errichtet oder renoviert haben."  
"Nicht einmal während ihres Urlaubs?", warf Vincent ein, doch Eduard ignorierte ihn, hörte ihn wohl nicht, denn er sprach sich in Fahrt. "Du - Sie können sich vorstellen, was das für die Stabilität der Bauten bedeutet, die nicht den Touristen zugedacht sind. Zumal die Menschen hier seit Ewigkeiten mit leichten Bauwerken zurechtkommen. An sinnvollen Stellen errichtet, überstehen sie Regen und Stürme, sind im Notfall rasch repariert oder wieder aufgebaut." Er räusperte sich, sah auf, vollführte eine unsichere Geste. "Ist jetzt natürlich anders. Der Klimawandel führt zu Extremen, die vor zwanzig Jahren noch nicht denkbar waren. Ganze Wohnsiedlungen werden überschwemmt. Was natürlich nicht aufregend genug ist, um mehr als eine Randnotiz in einer Zeitung zu initiieren." Erneut räusperte er sich, nervöser nun. "Unterm Strich brauchen wir hier feste Gebäude. Um die zu errichten, benötigen wir Schulungen, Fachpersonal, Werkzeuge."  
Langsam nickte Vincent, konnte das Lächeln nicht verhindern, das in ihm hochstieg. "Was ist so komisch?" Eduard runzelte die Stirn.  
"Komisch ist, dass ich mir bereits ähnliches überlegt habe. Und das nur, nach der Fahrt vom Flughafen bis in diese sichere Oase." Vincents Lächeln zerfiel, er schüttelte den Kopf. "Was natürlich überhaupt nicht komisch ist, tut mir leid."  
Eduard blinzelte. "Du hast dir - ich meine, Sie haben sich bereits Gedanken gemacht?"  
Vincent hob abwehrend die Hände, starrte dennoch in die Augen, die sich nun auf ihn richteten. "Das dürfte eine Aufgabe sein, die meine Kompetenzen übersteigt. Um hier weiterzukommen, müsste man sich mit der Witterung, Geologie, der Beschaffenheit und Zusammensetzung des Grundes, der Vegetation und tausend anderen Kleinigkeiten auseinandersetzen." Er lachte hilflos. "Da kommt ein Team vielleicht weiter."  
"Ich weiß." Eduard nickte. "Da ich der Einzige bin, dessen Fremdsprachenkenntnisse einigermaßen ausreichen, habe ich bereits unzählige Anfragen gestellt. Natürlich immer mit der Antwort, dass es an Geld mangelt. Denn das, was hier eingenommen wird, landet lediglich in Form der Bezahlung von Arbeitskraft bei denen, die auf der Insel leben."  
Vincent kniff die Augen zusammen. "Aber Sie wirken nicht, als kämen Sie von hier."  
Eduard lächelte immer noch. "Um eine lange Geschichte kurz zu erzählen: Mein Vater war einer von denen, die hier gearbeitet haben und wieder verschwunden sind. Er verliebte sich, nahm eine Frau von hier mit in seine Heimat, wo sie auf mich traf. Ich war damals vier und meine Mutter gestorben. Als mein Vater auch starb, kehrte sie mit mir und meinen jüngeren Geschwistern zurück." Eduard zuckte mit den Schultern, das schien eine Gewohnheit zu sein, dachte Vincent abgelenkt. "Insofern war ich ein Stück länger als meine Brüder auf einer europäischen Schule. Was mir diesen Job hier verschafft hat."  
Vincent hörte gebannt zu. "Aber wo wohnst du? Wohnen Sie?" Jetzt hatte Eduard ihn bereits mit seiner Vertrauensseligkeit angesteckt. Erheblich schneller als er es gewohnt war, taute er auf. Lag womöglich an den Temperaturen. Obwohl die Klimaanlage ununterbrochen für angenehme Kühle sorgte.  
Eduard lächelte. "Nah genug, um sicher zu sein, dass die Hochwasserzone noch ein Stück entfernt ist. Weit weg genug, um ziemlich sicher sein zu können, dass kein Tourist sich dorthin verirrt."  
"Mit Ihren Brüdern?"  
"Deren Frauen und Kindern", nickte Eduard und Vincent biss sich auf die Zunge, um nicht zu fragen, wie es mit Eduards Familienstand aussah."  
Er kratzte sich an der Nase. "Ich würde es gerne sehen", rutschte es ihm heraus, bevor er seinen Verstand ausreichend aktivierte, um sich selbst Einhalt zu gebieten. Womöglich befand sich mehr Alkohol in dem Drink, als er vermutet hatte. Und wenn ja, was sagte das über Eduards Kunst aus?

"Was? Wo ich wohne?" Eduard hob die Augenbrauen. "Wirklich?"  
"Ähm." Vincent hustete. "Ich wollte Ihnen nicht zu nahe treten. Es ist nur, wenn man sich ein Bild von der Baukultur machen möchte und ..."  
Eduard unterbrach mit einem Lachen. "Nein, nein, das wäre fantastisch." Er räusperte sich, vermittelte erneut Nervosität. "Ich meine - ganz unverbindlich. Vielleicht fällt dir etwas ein, wenn du einen Blick riskierst."  
Wurde er rot? Vincents Herz schlug schneller. Und das kam überhaupt nicht und nie bei ihm vor, das war nicht er, das fühlte sich extrem unangenehm an. "Klar", murmelte er. "Aber wie bereits erwähnt, ich habe nicht viel Ahnung."  
Eduard atmete aus, streckte ihm seine Hand entgegen. "Wie steht es? Sollen wir nicht auf das 'Du' umsteigen?"  
Vincent blinzelte, zögerte, schlug dann doch ein.  
"Fantastisch", murmelte Eduard zufrieden und warf einen Blick auf die Uhr. "Meine Schicht ist ohnehin gleich beendet."  
Vincent sah auf seine Hand, die eben noch Eduards geschüttelt hatte; sie kribbelte seltsam. Etwas Neues bahnte sich an, etwas Unerwartetes und er war sich keineswegs sicher, ob er es begrüßte. Zudem glaubte er nun in sich die Nervosität zu spüren, die er eben noch in Eduard wahrgenommen hatte.  
Eigentlich dachte er von sich, dass er für gewöhnlich recht wenig Gelegenheiten bot, ihm, seinen Absichten und seiner Natur in die Karten zu sehen. Es war einfacher auf diese Weise. Was auch immer ihn verraten hatte, Vincent war nicht glücklich darüber. Er wich Eduards Blick aus, fragte sich, ob es an der Menschenkenntnis lag, von der Eduard gesprochen hatte. Obwohl er selten geneigt war, an derartige Fähigkeiten zu glauben. Wenigstens wenn sie über eine gute Beobachtungsgabe hinausging. Bislang hatte ihn zumindest noch keiner als schwul erkannt. Zumindest solange er es nicht darauf anlegte. Und das war hier mit Sicherheit nicht der Fall gewesen. Oder sandte er Signale aus, weil er sich langweilte? Weil das tropische Paradies weniger atemberaubend schien, als er es sich vorgestellt hatte? Weil ihn der Frust unbewusst dazu veranlasste, seine Fixierung auf das karibische Abenteuer, das Eintauchen in Meer und Sonne, beiseite zu schieben und wie das Klischee eines Touristen auf die Suche nach einem erotischen Abenteuer umzusteigen?  
Das sah ihm nicht ähnlich. Ebenso wenig allerdings wie es ihm ähnlich sah, am frühen Nachmittag Cocktails zu trinken.  
Eduard riss ihn aus seinen Überlegungen, als er sprach, wenngleich nicht mit Vincent. Stattdessen begrüßte er einen Ankömmling, der ein ähnliches Hemd und ähnliche Shorts trug wie er, dessen Haar allerdings kurz und lockig vom Kopf abstand und der weiße Zähne in einem attraktiven, dunklen Gesicht blitzen ließ.  
Ja, eindeutig legte das Unternehmen Wert auf das äußere Erscheinungsbild.  
Eduard wechselte mit ihm ein paar Worte, bevor er hinter dem Tresen hervorkam und Vincent zunickte. "Wollen wir?"  
"Was? Jetzt?" Vincent klagte insgeheim den Alkohol an, seine Begriffsstutzigkeit zu verdreifachen. Der Himmel oder besser gesagt nur Eduard wusste, was alles in dem blauen Getränk steckte. Nichtsdestotrotz hielt er sich gerade, als er Eduard aus dem Gebäude folgte und die schwüle Hitze wie eine Wand auf ihn prallte. Er kämpfte sich hindurch, stöhnte innerlich und mit dem Wissen, dass er sich immer noch in Meeresnähe befand, ein Luftzug, der die Temperaturen erträglicher werden ließ, daher durchaus im Bereich des Möglichen lag. Auch wenn er auf dem weiteren Weg nichts davon bemerkte.  
Denn allzu weit entfernten sie sich nicht vom Strand. Trotzdem zupfte Vincent an dem Hemd, das bereits an seinem Körper klebte, bewunderte insgeheim, dass es Eduard gelang, seines trocken zu halten. Er bewunderte auch, wie locker dieses an dem schlanken Körper herabfiel, der nun, befreit von dem Tresen und der gewollt schmeichelhaften Beleuchtung in der Eingangshalle, auf wundersame Weise, noch besser aussah, als es der Fall sein dürfte. Vor allem wenn Vincent an sich selbst herabsah, schweißnass und immer noch von europäischer Blässe, die - auch wenn sie sich für seine Begriffe längst in ein intensives Braun verwandelt hatte, dem Vergleich mit Eduard kein Stück standhielt.  
Auch kam er nicht an dessen Leichtfüßigkeit heran, an den federnden Gang, der beim besten Willen nicht an den Turnschuhen und den langen Socken lag, die der trug. Betreten blickte Vincent wieder auf, bemerkte, dass Eduard ihn ansah und lächelte. Er deutete auf seine sockenfreien Füße. "Sind hier Milben oder andere Tiere im Gras?", erkundigte er sich besorgt und obwohl es sich nicht um Gras handelte, durch das sie liefen?  
Eduard schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich würde hier nicht barfuß laufen, aber deine Schuhe reichen vollkommen aus. Ich trage die Socken nur, weil es gefährlichere Ecken auf der Insel gibt."  
"Schlangen?", erkundigte Vincent sich und verwünschte die Tatsache, dass seine Stimme belegt klang.  
Eduards Lächeln verbreiterte sich. "Nicht hier", beruhigte er Vincent. "Keine Sorge. Ich kenne mich aus."  
Vincent seufzte. "Das hoffe ich", murmelte er und Eduard lachte, zeigte nach vorne. "Da ist es."  
"Wow", entfuhr es Vincent und seine Augenbrauen wanderten nach oben. "Das sieht doch gut aus."  
"Solange man nicht näher kommt", entgegnete Eduard. "Es stammt aus der Kolonialzeit, ist dementsprechend betagt. Meine Stiefmutter kaufte es von der Lebensversicherung meines Vaters. Von außen wirkt es größer als von innen, was auch an den vielen Leuten liegt, die hier wohnen. Die ganze Verwandtschaft kommt hier unter."  
"Gibt es noch mehr solche Häuser hier?", erkundigte sich Vincent.  
"Wenige", antwortete Eduard. "Manche stürzten ein, weil sie auf Sandboden errichtet worden waren. Andere hat die Flut geholt. Aber ich gehe davon aus, dass mit den heutigen Techniken eher analysiert werden kann, warum zum Beispiel ausgerechnet dieses Gebäude hält. Oder welche Art und Weise der Konstruktion sich für dieses Klima am sinnvollsten auswirkt." Er blieb stehen, sah Vincent an. "Ich habe immer ein Auge darauf geworfen, wenn hier renoviert oder angebaut wurde. Aber leider fehlt es mir an Fachwissen." Er lächelte entwaffnend und Vincent lächelte zurück, ohne zu wissen warum.  
"Ich habe schon gesagt, dass ich nicht viel versprechen kann", gab er zu.  
Eduard nickte, immer noch lächelnd, sah an ihm vorbei. Doch Vincent konnte seinen Blick nicht von ihm lösen. Trotz der Schwüle hatten sich hellgraue Wolken gesammelt, kämpfte sich nun eine schwache Brise vom Meer aus durch die Palmen und zu ihnen durch, bewegte Eduards Haar, von dem Vincent erst jetzt bemerkte, dass er es nun offen trug.  
Er sah umwerfend aus, unglücklicherweise musste Vincent das zugeben. Doch bevor er seine Gedanken tatsächlich begreifen konnte, sah Eduard auf und winkte ihm näher.  
Ohne sich umzusehen, ging er weiter und Vincents Blick wanderte an dem schlanken Körper herab. Verdammt, was dachte er sich dabei? So ging das nicht weiter, keineswegs.  
Er war keiner dieser Typen, die Wert auf einen Urlaubsflirt legten. Derartiges läge jenseits von Dummheit und entbehrte jeden Sinns.  
Er schüttelte den Kopf, folgte dennoch Eduard in das Gebäude. Die Hitze darin war noch unerträglicher als draußen und ihm lief immer noch der Schweiß Rücken und Gesicht herab.  
Dazu kam der Lärm, der sich bereits draußen angedeutet hatte, aber im Haus anschwoll. Getrappel von unzähligen Schritten, Möbel die rückten, Quietschen und Knarzen, dass es eine Freude war. Vincent ließ seine Finger über die Wand gleiten, vergewisserte sich, dass sie hart und stabil schien. Er konnte keine Risse entdecken, Decke und Boden wirkten eben.  
Eines der Geräusche näherte sich, das Quietschen, welches durch die Betätigung der Pedalen von Dreirädern ausgelöst wurde. Zwei Kinder strampelten näher, bremsten, als sie ihn sahen, starrten ihn mit großen Augen an.  
Er bemühte sich um ein Lächeln. Kinder auch noch, die waren so gar nicht seins. Wenn er darüber nachdächte, käme er noch auf den Gedanken, dass er im Grunde Angst vor ihnen empfände. Was keineswegs der Fall war, aber ganz und gar nicht.  
Andererseits, und gerade die, die ihn so anstarrten wie die Ankömmlinge, besaßen möglicherweise Fähigkeiten, die er sich nicht ausmalen wollte. Das Geheimnis in diesen großen Augen konnte alles verbergen, von den telekinetischen Fähigkeiten der Protagonisten einschlägiger Horrorfilme, bis zu dem Talent, in seine Seele zu sehen, und seine finsteren Absichten zu erkennen. Er räusperte sich nervös.  
Eduard sprach in einer ihm fremden Sprache zu ihnen, doch sie reagierten nicht.  
Vincent öffnete den Mund, doch wollte ihm nichts einfallen, was Sinn ergäbe.  
Eduard drehte sich zu ihm um. "Sie sind schüchtern, sagte er entschuldigend. "Eigentlich bringe ich nie jemanden mit."  
Vincent lächelte und nickte. Einer der Kleinen sagte etwas zu Eduard und – Himmel, nun sah es Vincent deutlich - das war Röte in seinen Wangen, bevor er den Kopf schüttelte.  
"Was hat er gesagt?", fragte Vincent ohne nachzudenken.  
"Ach nichts." Eduard schüttelte wieder den Kopf, senkte den Blick. "Er hat gefragt, ob wir verliebt sind."  
Ja, Eduard war tatsächlich rot geworden, und Vincent befürchtete, dass seine eigene Haut ebenfalls einen dunkleren Ton angenommmen habe, der nichts mit Sonnenbräune zu tun hatte.  
"Kinder", murmelte er und Eduard nickte, lächelte wieder, wenngleich er immer noch verlegen wirkte.  
"Momentan haben sie so eine Phase", erklärte er. "Kürzlich hat mein Cousin geheiratet und nun versuchen sie, jeden, den sie sehen, unter die Haube zu bringen."  
Vincent lachte. "Aber mit mir? Ich meine - unter diese Haube?"  
Eduard kräuselte die Nase. "Genau die", antwortete er. "Sie ... sie wissen, dass ich schwul bin. Und sie wissen, dass ich auf helle Augen stehe."  
Vincent räusperte sich. Ihm wurde heißer als eigentlich möglich. "Aber von mir wissen sie das nicht", versuchte er schwach, einen Ausweg zu finden.  
Eduard sah ihn neugierig an und dessen Nervosität schwand, Vincent war sich sicher.  
"Sie raten einfach", sagte Eduard schließlich. "Und immerhin ist das jedermanns Privatangelegenheit."  
Vincent nickte, wenngleich aus irgendeinem Grund nicht unbedingt erleichtert.  
Der andere Junge ließ einen Wortschwall los und Eduard winkte abwehrend.  
"Was?", fragte Vincent wieder.  
Eduard drehte sich zu ihm um, zuckte mit den Schultern. "Tut mir leid, jetzt wollen sie dich mit meiner Cousine verkuppeln. Ich sage ja, es ist nichts dabei."  
Um Vincents Lippen zuckte es.  
"Also wenn ich die Wahl hätte ..." Schnell brach er ab und plötzlich stand Eduard einen Schritt näher vor ihm. "Wenn du die Wahl hättest?", fragte er und es glomm etwas wie Herausforderung in seinen Augen.  
"Ähm, nichts." Vincent sah rasch zur Seite. Nie im Leben würde er zugeben, dass er Eduard jeder Alternative, die ihm in den Sinn käme, vorzöge. Jedem Filmstar, jedem Unterwäschemodel, soviel war sicher. Und genauso sicher, dass dieser Gedanke kreuzdämlich war. Ganz davon abgesehen, dass es sich bei Vincent nicht um den leichtfertigen Typ handelte, der, wie es ihm in den Sinn kam, hübsche Einheimische vernaschte. Wenn er wirklich einen vergleichbaren Schritt in Erwägung zog, dann ernsthaft. Mit allen Konsequenzen, mit allem Drum und Dran. Vor allem mit dem deprimierenden Ende, das ihm inzwischen unvermeidlich erschien. Das er anzog wie das Licht die Motte.  
Nein, auf gar keinen Fall ließe er sich auf etwas ein, das ihm dann nächtelange Kopf- und Herzschmerzen bereitete, wenn er wieder in seiner Zweizimmerwohnung zwischen Pflichten und Aufgaben aufgerieben wurde.  
Dieser Urlaub sollte schließlich so ganz anders sein, die reine Erholung, der Traum vom Süden und von nichts sonst. Es war eine Schande, dass er diesen Plan von Anfang an und in Eigeninitiative gründlich sabotiert hatte.  
Andererseits - war es nicht genau das, was er immer tat? Als hege er eine Vorliebe dafür, unglücklich zu sein. Als fühle er sich nur wohl, sobald er an allem etwas auszusetzen hatte. So schön es aussehen mochte, so sehr er es sich auch gewünscht hatte. Oder auch gerade deshalb. Es sähe ihm ähnlich. Erklärte zudem einiges, wofür es im Grunde keine Erklärung gab.

Eduard riss ihn aus seinen trüben Gedanken.  
"Hier", sagte er und ließ seine Finger über einen Balken streifen, der die nicht allzu hohe Decke stützte. "Ich denke, dass der immens wichtig für die Stabilität ist. Und in all den anderen Bauwerken, die ich mir angesehen habe, gab es keinen."  
"Hm." Vincent betrachtete ihn, den Winkel zur Wand, klopfte hier und da dagegen, lauschte, nickte. "Wirkt auf jeden Fall stabil", sagte er. "Sofern ich mich nicht sehr irre, ist die Konstruktion durchdacht und hält einiges aus. Was aber nicht heißen muss, dass ohne diese sichtbaren Querbalken ein Gebäude weniger sicher ist." Er räusperte sich. "Ich denke, dass ihr euch in diesem hier keine Sorgen machen müsst." Er lächelte halb. "Es wird euch nicht auf den Kopf fallen."  
"Ach, das ist aber beruhigend", erwiderte eine Stimme aus der Richtung einer offen stehenden Seitentür. Ein leichter Akzent verlieh der Sprache eine angenehme Note und die Frau, die aus dem Türrahmen trat, trug so volles Haar wie Eduard, sah ihm dennoch nicht ähnlich, war jedoch auf ihre eigene Weise ausnehmend attraktiv. Doch der Unterton ihrer Worte enthielt eine Bedeutung, die Vincent im Augenblick nicht zu deuten wusste.  
Eduard rollte mit den Augen und wieder registrierte Vincent den Hauch von Nervosität, den er inzwischen bewusst als hinreißend erkannte. Rasch sah er weg.  
"Lale", sagte Eduard ebenso schnell. "Das ist Vincent, Gast im Hotel. Vincent, das ist Lale, meine Stiefmutter."  
"Sag das nicht", tadelte sie ihn. "Das klingt so nach einem dieser Grimms Märchen."  
Eduard lachte. "Die musst du doch nicht lesen."  
"Sie haben sich in mein Unterbewusstsein eingegraben", behauptete Lale. "Dein Vater bestand darauf, dass ich sie dir und deinen Geschwistern vorlas. Ich hab nie wirklich begriffen warum."  
Eduard schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich mochte deine Geschichten ohnehin viel lieber."  
"Natürlich war das so", nickte Lale. "Sie sind von hier."  
Offensichtlich reichte ihr das als Grund und Vincent fand heraus, dass er keinerlei Einwände erheben wollte. Dass die Märchen anderer Gesellschaften grausamer und gerade der heutigen Jugend schwerer beizubringen waren als die, mit denen er aufgewachsen war, konnte er sich kaum vorstellen.  
"Also." Lale sah ihn neugierig an. "Vincent, der Hotelgast." Ihr Blick wanderte zu Eduard. "Du hast noch nie jemanden mitgebracht."  
Eduard wurde rot und Vincent lächelte in sich hinein.  
"So ist das nicht", protestierte Eduard. "Ich wollte, dass er sich das Haus ansieht. Weil - er ist vom Fach und du weißt, dass ich schon lange plane, aus diesen angefangenen Baustellen etwas zu machen. Dass unsere Leute seit dem letzten Regen in provisorischen Hütten hausen ist nicht in Ordnung."  
"Verstehe", nickte Lale. "Aber du weißt, dass sie nicht riskieren, wieder etwas aufzubauen, das dann weggeschwemmt oder weggepustet wird."  
"Deshalb brauchen wir Unterstützung", ereiferte sich Eduard. "Leute, die ein Fundament so errichten, dass nicht alles beim ersten Regentropfen zerfällt."  
Nun sahen beide erwartungsvoll auf Vincent und der wünschte sich, im Erdboden verschwinden zu können. Mit oder ohne Fundament.  
Er räusperte sich. "Ich habe Eduard schon gesagt, dass ich nicht viel dazu sagen kann." Er räusperte sich erneut, begann zugleich, sich für diesen Tick zu genieren. "Dazu benötigt man Wetteranalysen, Kostenvoranschläge und genauere Informationen über das Material, das in Frage kommt, und noch viel mehr."  
"Aha." Lale sah Eduard bedeutungsvoll an.  
"Es wäre ein Anfang", sagte der und hielt ihren Blick.  
"Sicher." Sie zwinkerte ihm zu.  
"Hat mich gefreut, Sie kennenzulernen", nickte sie und drehte sich, sah noch einmal über die Schulter. "Vielleicht sieht man sich noch einmal."  
"Das wäre schön", erwiderte Vincent höflich und als er wieder zu Eduard sah, war der erneut rot angelaufen. Die Farbwechsel zu beobachten wurde tatsächlich mit jedem Mal interessanter. Wie Bronze, die einen warmen, kupfernen Schimmer annahm und Wärme ausstrahlte, die nichts mit der Hitze der Umgebung zu tun hatte. Doch bevor er darüber nachdenken konnte, seufzte Eduard und sah Lale nach.  
"Das hasse ich", sagte er und das Rot wich aus seinen immer noch dunklen Wangen.  
"Was?", fragte Vincent verwirrt.  
"Dass sie alle glauben, sie könnten mich durchschauen, als bestünde ich aus Glas." Er seufzte wieder, hob die Hände, ließ sie hilflos wieder sinken. "Dabei wollte ich immer geheimnisvoll scheinen, ein Enigma." Er schüttelte sein Haar. "Siehst du das? Ein Mittelding aus Schamane und Hardrocker. Ich konnte mich nie wirklich entscheiden."  
Er zuckte mit den Schultern. "Wie auch immer. Aber nun ist die Katze wohl aus dem Sack."  
Er drehte sich zu Vincent, sah ihm in die Augen. "War dir doch auch klar, dass ich dich nicht zur Hausbesichtigung mitgenommen habe. Und dass es mir ziemlich egal ist, was du zu diesem Gebäude beitragen kannst."  
"Was?" Vincent kam sich selbst unglaublich unsagbar dämlich vor. Hauptsächlich, da er immer noch nicht begriff, worauf der andere hinauswollte. Vielmehr, er wollte es nicht begreifen. Unmöglich, dass er das, was der andere andeutete, auf dem richtigen Ohr hörte und auf die richtige Art verstand. Also beschloss er, sich ein weiteres Mal zu räuspern, bevor er auf seine Füße sah.  
"Zurück zum Thema", murmelte er schließlich. "Ich meine, zurück zu dem ... den Bauvorhaben ... oder Reparaturen?" Er verhaspelte sich, verstummte schließlich. Schweiß lief ihm immer noch den Rücken herab und seine Kehle war ausgetrocknet.  
Eduard nickte, wirkte auf einmal seinerseits amüsiert, was Vincents neu erwachende Verlegenheit steigerte. So langsam fühlte es sich an, als seien sie dabei, die Rollen zu tauschen.  
"Ja." Eduard sah ihn immer noch an. Vincent spürte dessen Augen auf sich gerichtet. Zögernd, fast widerstrebend blickte er auf.  
Eduard lächelte, und trug doch immer noch diesen Hauch von Unsicherheit in seinem Blick, der ihn noch attraktiver erscheinen ließ. Aber das Lächeln war echt, erreichte seine Augen, zeichnete kleine Fältchen in die Winkel. Vincent fragte sich, ob er die berühren durfte, sah rasch zur Seite.  
"Was ist los?" Eduard klang verwirrt, räusperte sich seinerseits. "Ich meine, ich wollte nichts implizieren. Also ich weiß ja nicht. Also nicht wirklich ..."  
Er verstummte und Vincent gratulierte sich dafür, nicht der Einzige zu sein, dem die Worte ausgingen oder dem die Fähigkeit, ganze Sätze zu bilden entschwand.  
"Was das Haus angeht ..." Er verstummte wieder. Dazu war doch alles gesagt. Und selbst wenn sein Gehirn nicht zu Mus geworden wäre, gäbe es nichts hinzuzufügen.  
"Normalerweise mache ich sowas nicht", sagte Eduard. "Also, es fällt mir nicht ein, Gäste mitzunehmen. Hierhin oder woanders." Als Vincent zurückblickte, rieb Eduard sich beide Schläfen, sah ihn entschuldigend an. "Das wird nicht einmal gerne gesehen. Besser gesagt, ist nur in Ausnahmefällen gestattet. Und eigentlich fällt mir beileibe nicht ein, ein solches Risiko einzugehen. Es ist nur, in diesem Fall konnte ich nicht anders."  
Er schluckte, Vincent beobachtete die Bewegung im Hals, das Schlüsselbein, das unter dem offenen Kragen sichtbar war, schluckte seinerseits.  
Eduard fuhr sich durch sein Haar, strich es zurück, ließ es wieder nach vorne fallen und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. "Es klingt dämlich", gab er zu. "Aber ich wusste ja nicht, wann du abreißt. Du könntest jeden Augenblick deine Koffer packen, oder die längst gepackt haben. Das konnte - wollte ich nicht riskieren."  
"Warum nicht?" Vincents Stimme klang belegt, er spürte den Kloß in seinem Hals. "Du kennst mich gar nicht. Ich bin ein wirklich unangenehmer Zeitgenosse. Ständig miesepetrig, ständig bereit, mich zu beklagen. Nichts passt mir und an allem habe ich etwas auszusetzen." Er seufzte. "Sieh dir das hier an. Da stelle ich mir jahrelang einen Urlaub in der Karibik vor, freue mich darauf, und anstatt ihn zu genießen, sehe ich nur die Schattenseiten." Er atmete aus. "Ehrlich. Es ist ein Trauerspiel. Niemand hält es mit einem wie mir aus. Der nie das Gute sehen kann, nie loslassen."  
Eduard sah ihn nur an, ernst. Dann ging er einen Schritt auf ihn zu, nickte. "Nur weiter", sagte er. "Zähle mir noch mehr Argumente auf."  
"Was?" Vincent blinzelte verwirrt und Eduard legte den Kopf schief, nickte erneut. "Das meine ich ernst", sagte er. "Ich brauche mehr. Bis jetzt bin ich nicht überzeugt." Er ging einen Schritt auf Vincent zu, blieb nah vor ihm stehen, legte ihm die Hand an die Wange. Vincent stand erstarrt, regte sich auch nicht, als Eduard sich zu ihm beugte. "Sprich nur", fuhr er fort. "Rede es mir aus. Du warst gerade dabei zu erzählen, wie unausstehlich du bist. Was ich als hochinteressant empfinde. Vor allem, weil ich dich einfach hinreißend finde."  
"Mich?" Seine Stimme klang unnatürlich hoch, er quietschte fast vor Schreck, biss sich auf die Zunge.  
"Aber sicher", nickte Eduard, sein Gesicht nun so nahe an Vincents, dass er den Atem des anderen fühlte. Nicht unangenehm, sondern süß und frisch. Wie Pfefferminze und Curacao in einem.  
Er leckte sich über die Lippe, spürte Eduards Blick auf seiner Zunge.  
"Vielleicht stehe ich auf schlechte Laune", murmelte der. "Immerhin erhalte ich somit die Chance, dieselbe zu verbessern." Er flüsterte nun. "Und das könnte sich für uns beide rentieren."  
"Ähm, das Bauvorhaben, also ich wüsste nicht, wie ich helfen könnte. Sofern ..."  
Es donnerte. Die Luft vibrierte. Regen rauschte auf einmal, prasselte laut gegen das Dach.  
Eduard legte ihm einen Finger auf die Lippen. "Ist schon in Ordnung", sagte er leise. "Das wird sich alles finden.“ Vincent hörte den Wind und das Wasser, das die Mauern vergeblich versuchte anzugreifen.  
Eduards Gesicht näherte sich seinem. „Im Augenblick bin ich froh, dass du deinen Urlaub hier verbringst. Und hoffe, dass er nicht so schnell beendet sein wird."  
"Wird er nicht", murmelte Vincent abgelenkt von der Bewegung, mit der Eduard die Form seiner Lippen nachzeichnete. "Ich habe zwei Wochen gebucht." Es donnerte erneut, doch der Regen ließ bereits nach, die Dunkelheit, die für nicht einmal eine Minute über das Haus gezogen war, wich der Helligkeit, die sie ersetzt hatte.  
Eduard lächelte. "Zwei Wochen werden reichen. Und danach sehen wir weiter. Versprochen."  
"Ja?" Endlich lächelte auch Vincent und spürte wie sich mit dem Lächeln seine Stimmung aufhellte, seine Welt an Farbe gewann, die Sonne schien, selbst wenn er durch ein Dach von ihr getrennt war. Vielleicht war es das, vielleicht brauchte man nur den richtigen Menschen, um das Licht zu finden. Um an den Grenzen zu rütteln und zu beginnen, einen Stein auf den anderen zu setzen. Um ein neues Leben für sich und für andere zu erschaffen.


End file.
